This invention relates to enforcing consistency in geoscience models.
Geologists, geophysicists and petroleum engineers use models, including computerized models, of the earth's shell to plan exploration and production of hydrocarbons and, to a lesser extent, other minerals. As hydrocarbons become more and more scarce, the accuracy of the computerized models becomes increasingly important to limiting the cost of locating and producing hydrocarbons and the associated cost of hydrocarbon products, such as gasoline and heating oil.
Interpretation of log data and seismic surveys produces a description of the structure and properties of rocks in the subsurface, as well as of their fluid and gas contents. Different measurements provide complimentary and overlapping information which has to be integrated to form a consistent model of the subsurface.